pack sitters
by Allison argent fan
Summary: dere,scott,boyd,and issac are little kids how will the rest of pack react
1. Chapter 1

the pack was at the rebuilt hale house they were doing whatever they wanted stiles and lydia were watching a action movie, erica and boyd were looking at epic fails,issac and kira were debating on what was better horror movies or comedy, and scott and allison were making out that's when derek came in "issac, boyd ,scott fairies are out here help get them out of here" derek said as the guy wolves left "hey, how come you didn't argue when he on called the guy wolves" kira asked "do you wanna fight him" stiles asked as kira shook her head they all continued to watch the movie till a knock on the door caught their attention 'why didn't they come in" lydia asked as she got up and opened the door "um..guys you should see this" lydia called as the rest walked in only to stare at four little kids "who are you" a six year old asked "um...babysitters" stiles said getting a smack in the back of the head from erica "and who are" erica asked the little boy "i'm derek...derek hale" the boy said as they looked at each other "i'm boyd" the five year old said smiling "i'm scott" the tan six year old said cocking his head at allison showing his puppy eyes "i-i'm issac" the shy little five year old said "um...hi i'm allison this is lydia, kira stiles, and erica" allsion introduced as they ushered the kids into the living room turning off the action movie they walked in the kitchen "what do we do" lydia asked "how are we suppose to explain to that scott is 12 years younger" allison pointed out "we don't know how to take care of kids" kira reminded "ok enough, stiles you'll see what kind of spell turned them into kids we'll watch the boys, kira you have issac, lydia you have derek, allison you have scott, i'll take boyd" erica said as they walked back inside the living room as they told the kids who was with whom "this is be fun" lydia said sarcastically


	2. Chapter 2

allison was walking around the house while caring little scott who looked concerned "you ok ally" he asked as allison sat down "yeah scotty i'm just tired i babysit alot" allison lied she was not fine her boyfriend is now a kid and how will deal with this she is so screwed there was a knock on the door as lydia opened it with derek on her hip " hi you might want to see this" lydia said as melissa walked in to see 3 little boys plus derek in the living wiggled out of allison arms "mommy mommy" little scott said as he ran towards his mom "scotty, sweetheart hi"melissa said as she picked up her now 12 years younger son "mommy you look different" scott said as he looked at his mom he shook the thought and ran back to allison "thanks for my babysitter she's really pretty like a princess that girls like" scott said hugging allison's knee as the girls just awed at how cute the scene was "oh my god i think i'm gonna cry" allison said as she picked up scott and hugged as he stuck tongue out to the jealous looking boys as lydia and kira snickered and erica smirked melissa agreed to help them out. while erica and melissa cooked lunch for the kids and others allison had put on barney for the boys when she tried to leave the boys begged her not to leave so there she is watching barney with boys kira and lydia went shopping for some clothes for the boys while stiles still searched for the spell or cure for the boys


	3. Chapter 3

by the time dinner was over the boys were tired allison and kira tucked scott and issac in the same bed boyd and derek in a different bed " where are we suppose to sleep the boys will throw a fit if we're missing" lydia said "i'll sleep on the couch" allison said as she got on the smallest couch lydia got the sceond smallest kira the biggest "night girls" allison said

the next morning erica was cooking breakfast when melissa came in "morning where the boys and lydia,allison,and kira," melissa asked "allison adn the boys are still asleep kira went to get some drinks lydia more food" erica said melissa walked in and saw something she hasn't seen since her ex-husband left she found scott tucked under allison's arm as his arms were wrapped around here skinny forearm melissa grabbed her phone and took a picture she pulled out an old picture of the same thing "erica look at this" melissa showed the two pictures "whoa how did you do that" erica asked "actually this picture is when i fell asleep and scott crawled in with me" melissa had tears in her eyes her son was a grown man "oh melissa don't cry" erica cooed as melissa wiped a few tears away " i know thanks erica" melissa said as as erica handed her a tissue when melissa finally stopped crying that's when scott came in "morning mommy" scott said with a bright smile allison walked in rubbing her tired eyes "morning" allison mumbled as she reached in the fridge and got a bottle water "scott woke" melissa said with a smile "how did he even get under my arm like that and i didn't wake" allison said staring at the little boy who's also her boyfriend soon the last three boys got down stairs as kira and lydia got back "kiwa you look pwetty today" issac smiled as kira blushed and handed the boy his drink in a sippy cup as soon as everyone ate the boys fell asleep again allison actually cradled scott as he slept "so stiles did you find the cure" kira asked "yes and no,yes there's a cure,no it's not instantly it'll take at least three more days before it wears off" the girls just shrugged they actually liked them as kids they their pretty alot more than the used to


	4. Chapter 4

stiles and lydia were heading back to the house when they heard a crash automatically they ran inside to see the boys half wolfed out and running around."scotty get back here" allison yelled as scott ran away laughing "he has his fangs out " allison said as she side stepped the other boys who were trying to hit each other with their claws. "issac stop it no" kira picked up issac and walked away from the others as issac kept trying to hit kira, but he slipped from her and ran back."what happened?" stiles asked "we don't know one minute their watching cartoons the next they half wolfed out" allison said as she came back with scott. "can you make them stop" lydia asked picking derek up and handing him to stiles.

allison had put scott down and looked at him with narrow eyes, scott whined a bit and say down terrified. once the boys scott sit down and allison's look they stopped acting up. "wow" was all they could say "thanks" allison said as she picked scott and kissed he cheek "come on why don't we go out to the park" the boys cheered as they got their shoes on . allison left with the boys while the others rested


End file.
